


Yullen Fictober 2020

by bladegaur



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker Needs a Hug, Angry Kanda Yuu, Kanda Yuu Being An Asshole, Kanda Yuu has Feelings, M/M, Yullen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladegaur/pseuds/bladegaur
Summary: Reto fictober versión Yullen.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 2





	1. Peligroso

“¿Por qué estás aquí?”

Los casquillos percutidos caían estrepitosamente contra el suelo cual estallido del trueno anticipado a un mal tiempo, las balas malditas eran como un torrencial de muerte que se apresuraban para encontrarse con algún alma desafortunada a la cual pudieran erradicar de la fas de la tierra; las risas siniestras y escalofriantes resonaban en derredor, burlándose, jactándose de la debilidad de los humanos, alegrándose de ver su extinción, celebrando el cumplir las órdenes de su señor; y el pestilente aroma de gas venenoso que se esparcía por los aires garantizaba el cumplimiento de éstas. Los cuerpos deformes se amontonaba inmóviles, miembros mutilados eran dispersados mientras los horrendos gritos de agonía suplían las las extasiadas risas de los seres que eran atravesados por su espada; uno a uno iban cayendo, y a su paso destrucción y catástrofe eran derramadas por doquier, era la escena de un acto que se había visto obligado a realizar desde que tenía uso de razón, y a él no podía importarle menos aquello.

Su vida, su completa existencia estaba hecha para eso, no sentía remordimiento alguno por hacerlo, aún si estuviera hastiado de ello seguía haciéndolo, aún cuando haya sido y sea la causa de su vida y de su muerte todo su ser respondía a ese llamado, ése era su destino y lo había aceptado con todo lo que implicaba. Dolor, angustia, desesperación, estaba tan habituado a ello que, sabía, era inútil verlo de otra manera, y sin embargo, aquella justa razón no era la que lo motivaba para hacerlo, la santa convicción que debía tener, el hecho de que la inocencia se haya manifestado en su pasado y en su presente no era la causa por la que blandía su espada; probablemente él no era santo, e irónicamente, no se valía de ello para exterminar a cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera enfrente. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que peleaba entonces? Una tan simple como compleja: estaba molesto, cansado y harto de la situación. Y de nuevo se convencía del pensamiento anterior, no podía importarle menos, pero esas palabras eran una verdadera molestia para él, y más al haber sido pronunciadas por el ahora fugitivo número uno de la Orden Negra.

“¿Por qué estás desperdiciando la libertad que tanto te costó conseguir?”

Cada vez que éstas resonaban en su cabeza, un nuevo akuma era despedazado por él, eran el blanco perfecto para desquitar la ira que sentía, varias explosiones después y todo fue calma de nuevo, el humo comenzaba a desvanecerse, poco a poco su silueta era revelada en medio de aquella masacre; sus ojos se paseaban observando cuidadosamente cada rincón del lugar, y al no encontrar rastro del enemigo, por fin se permitió soltar la empuñadura de Mugen, suspiró profundamente, debía recuperar su serenidad antes de que una nueva horda de monstruos se decidiera a atacar. Entonces percibió su aroma, viró encontrándose a unos cuantos metros de distancia aquella capa blanca y resplandeciente, impoluta sin mancha alguna de todo el desastre que los rodeaba, y con él, el motivo de su molestia.

“No deben estar junto a mí...”

Un gruñido bajo se hizo presente, mostrando sus caninos por la rabia que despertaba en él, desde el principio todas sus palabras lo hacían rabiar, si no eran a causa de sus sentimentalismos e ingenuidades, lo eran por sus acciones irracionales o el creerse que podía llevar todo el peso él solo; él mejor que nadie lo sabía, todos necesitaban a alguien que les ayudara a soportar los problemas que tenían en la vida, más aun al tratarse de algo tan extenuante como lo era ser un exorcista, alguien con quien pudiera respirar mejor en medio de las atrocidades que reinaban en el mundo. Se acercó a paso lento, inusual por sí mismo, pero necesario para no arremeter contra el albino mientras su mente recobraba la calma, dejando que la llama de su ira se apagara, pensando que debía mostrarse más paciente, puesto que, luego de haberlo escuchado, sabiendo la vida que había llevado hasta ese momento, ahora podía comprender cuan grande era la carga que llevaba a cuestas; el precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de encontrar una solución que beneficiara a todos.

Vaya que era de admirarse, sus acciones tenían sentido después de todo, el comenzar a conocerlo no lo había decepcionado como había previsto en un principio, tanto que había hecho mucho más por él de lo que nunca hubiera esperado; luego de todo eso, sólo quedaba permanecer a su lado, eso es lo que había decidido desde el momento en que volvió, y sin embargo, seguía molesto con él, ¿qué le hacía pensar que podía oponerse a su convicción? Que huyera de él en más de una ocasión, lo llamara frágil y peleara hasta el cansancio alegando que sólo lo estorbarían no se comparaba al hecho de haberle ocultado tantas verdades; aun un pensamiento de interés había llegado a él, quizás comprensión al verse librado de las cadenas que lo ataban a sus recuerdos, y que ahora descansaban en paz en su memoria. Ahora podía permitirse mirarlo a los ojos, con un espíritu renovado, y quizás, con un afecto mayor al que cualquiera pudiera suponer.  
Una suave brisa hacía hondear su ropa y sus largos cabellos, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, observando una y otra vez esos mechones blancos meciéndose al igual que la capa, la cual comenzaba a danzar casi hipnóticamente, tan sólo para ayudarle a calmar su agitación; aún los rodeaba el humo de la explosiones, parecía una niebla que trataba de cubrirlos, y por el momento estaba bien con eso, sólo un minuto más, cerca, en silencio, era todo lo que quería antes de que volver a la normalidad. Sin previo aviso, las piernas del albino flaquearon y éste se desplomó sobre el pavimento, Kanda lo sostuvo en cuanto reaccionó, lo examinó con cuidado asegurándose de que no estuviera herido, a pesar del daño recibido, parecía que sólo era cansancio; dejó que posara la cabeza sobre su hombro y pudo apreciar con mayor detalle el pálido rostro del durmiente.

“Sólo quiero alejarme de ti.”, “Soy peligroso, ¿qué no lo entiendes?”

Una sonrisa ladina surcó sus labios, sólo burla e ironía había en ella, el supuesto ser más peligroso de la Orden, aquel a quien buscaban con desesperación y acusaban de cometer asesinatos, yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos; y él siempre había arriesgado su vida, a cada instante, en cada misión hasta cumplirla con éxito, no iba a alejarse de él por un argumento tan innecesario como ese. Ésa era su verdadera convicción, la razón por la que seguía a su lado, y por ello le molestaba que Allen creyera que podía sugerirle vivir de manera distinta, alejado de lo que mejor sabía hacer, de lo único que sabía hacer; de nuevo era tan ingenuo, teniendo falsas esperanzas y vanos pensamientos, aun cuando éste pudiera imaginarlo, sería imposible para él cumplirlo. 

Era absurdo desear algo más, y aún así estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante, permanecer al lado de aquel peligroso Noé para acabar con él apenas tenga la primera oportunidad, y si fuera posible, para no dejar que Allen cometiera una locura más.  
\-----------------------------------------


	2. Absorbente

La indolente incertidumbre se cernía con fuerza sobre su mente, su alma fatigada vagaba en la interminable lucha de conocer la verdad acerca de sí mismo, de su vida, de su misma existencia, cuan tormentoso le era escuchar a aquellos seres deformes y grotescos llamarlo “mi señor”, el temor de perderse a sí mismo en aquella travesía aumentaba con cada día transcurrido; no obstante, quería continuar con aquella locura, deseaba conocer la verdad, la verdad de todo lo que le rodeaba, aún cuando sabía que todo estaba en su contra, no podía fiarse de nadie. No quería ser encontrado, avanzaba tan rápido como podía sin detenerse, sin disponerse a mantener lazos que lo ataran con ninguna persona, sin una luz de esperanza que lo alumbrara, porque ésta sólo le haría ver cuan débil era en realidad, cuánto necesitaba la compañía de quienes en algún momento consideró su familia y amigos.

Sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar aquello, no quería a nadie cerca, trataba de huir desesperadamente que todo y todos, tan sólo para encontrar algún sentido de todo lo que sucedía, mas aunque pensara mostrar esa imagen desapegada a todos, no le era posible engañarse a sí mismo, lo supo en el momento en que los vio de nuevo, los rostros conocidos, las voces familiares y el uniforme que hacía tiempo había dejado de usar. Restregó su cabeza, juntándola con aquello que parecía ser una suave almohada donde pudiera refugiarse de sus muchos pensamientos, de la cruenta realidad que conocía, y la latente amenaza que vivía dentro de él; con los ojos estaban cerrados buscaba el consuelo que le permitiera aliviar la tristeza en su corazón, sus sentidos eran presa de interminables dudas y desconciertos, su cuerpo fatigado y helado suplicaba por algún cobijo, y aún su consciencia entumecida imploraba un poco de paz, preguntándose cuándo podría descansar de tanta desdicha. 

Encontraba ese refugio imaginario confortable, aquel soporte le brindaba una calidez que apercibía de tiempos lejanos, mucho antes de encontrarse en ese estado tan caótico, se aferró a él sin saber nada; aquel calor, aquella fragancia lograba sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, de la prisión que sus propios recuerdos creaban para él. Tras la muerte de Timcampy no había vuelto a sentirse aliviado, sino tan solo como se encontró antes de conocer a Mana... se removió inquieto, preocupado, sintiendo de nueva cuenta el vacío que aquel hecho le generaba; indeciso, temeroso y agobiado, no sabía qué más hacer, cómo quitar esa pesadumbre de su corazón para volver a sonreír aun cuando todo estuviera yendo mal, pero sólo se percibía inconsciente y ausente, tal y como el instante en que vio aquel tarro lleno de polvo dorado, lo que quedaba de su amigo.

Más tristeza se produjo en su interior, más desolación al recordar una vez más que todo había sido real y sentía como si nuevamente lo hubiera perdido, su única compañía, su único confidente de tiempos remotos, el único ser que creyó nunca lo dejaría solo a pesar de ser sólo un golem, todo se había ido y nada había quedado; y sin embargo, ahora lograba darse cuenta de la presencia que constante estaba a su lado, aquella que hacía tiempo lo acompañaba sigilosamente, sin haberse percatado de ello. Una que, pese a todos los malos entendidos que habían tenido entre sí, ahora no se había separado de él, casi se había convertido en su sombra, y de alguna manera era tan absorbente, que le impedía caer por completo en aquel abismo donde se encontraba sumergido; fue entonces que un nombre resonó con tanta fuerza en su mente, que se sintió especialmente vulnerable ante la impresión que causó en sus adentros, como si hubiera encendido la mecha de una potente bomba y estuviera a punto de estallar.

―Moyashi... ―

Esa voz sonaba más gentil de lo que recordaba, una mano se colocó suavemente en su pómulo izquierdo, y acarició sus blancos mechones, aquel sutil toque le conmovía el alma; habían sido tan pocas las veces que algún ser querido le había acariciado de esa manera, que no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar, se entregó por completo a tan tierna caricia, a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, realmente la necesitaba. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, presas del cansancio que arremetía su cuerpo, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada serena y azulina que tanto conocía, aunque mucho más calmada de lo que podía recordar; miró alrededor tratando de despejarse, la escena de una dura batalla empañada por el humo de las explosiones se abría paso delante de él. 

Era la última escena que había visto, los akumas que los rodearon habían sido eliminados, todo volvía a a la normalidad, relativamente hablando, así que le aliviaba saber que no hubiera pasado algo sospechoso de lo cual preocuparse; sin embargo, aquella mano lacerada y tibia no dejaba de acariciar su rostro, la marca de su maldición, Allen volvió la vista para observar al contrario, Kanda lo sostenía junto a su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, y él sujetaba con fuerza las ropas de éste, aferrándose tanto como podía, ¿cuánto tiempo habían pasado así? Esperaba que no mucho, ya que una parte de él aún intentaba aparentar normalidad, por lo que no debería mostrarse tan ansioso por tener la cercanía del oriental, tan desesperado por volver a sentir un tacto humano como ese.

Sin embargo, aquello realmente le confortaba, la presencia de Kanda le abrigaba con inusitada dulzura, sabía que todo acabaría en el momento en que éste se decidiera a soltarlo o golpearlo, pero por más que esperaba aquella acción de su parte, ésta nunca llegó; pasados los minutos, volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor y cerró los ojos, de nuevo percibía su fragancia, y el sentimiento de apego se impuso sobre él, era un vórtice en el que había quedado atrapado. Necesitaba sentirse entre sus brazos un poco más, por el momento quería disfrutar de esa presencia, sentirse protegido, e incluso querido, una vez más antes de enfrentar el rumbo que debía tomar; estaba cansado, y sólo quería perderse dentro de aquella sensación tan acogedora, y absorbente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin terminé, ya sé, quedó muy raro pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, la vida nos dificulta mucho completar el fictober, ¿sabían? xDDD Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo cap. :”D

Atte: Bladegaur.

**Author's Note:**

> Así comienza el ficorber Yullen, no tengo experiencia en este reto pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda, espero que les haya gustado y apenas pueda, seguiré actualizando todos los fics que tengo pendientes.  
> Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima.  
> Atte: Bladegaur


End file.
